


Damn Straight

by oneshotshield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Wedding, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotshield/pseuds/oneshotshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: oneshotwinchester</p></blockquote>





	Damn Straight

“So, Dean-oh, when are you going to give her the ring?” You heard your sister ask as you were just passing past the kitchen where they were seated. You knew she was joking, but sometimes, you hoped. You pressed yourself against the door to listen closer.

Dean gruffly laughed, “I don’t know if that’s what she wants…” 

Your heart started pounding, almost jumping out of your chest. Was he serious? Cara better fucking set him straight. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. She’s totally in love with you, babe.” Your sister Cara replied. 

Damn straight.

You let out a breath of relief, and then you realized what you were thinking. What were you thinking? Getting Married? You were totally in love with him, don’t get me wrong. You loved every little thing about him. His attitude, his language, his scruff, the way he kisses… 

And the sex. Oh, the sex. Dean Winchester lives up to your every expectation and more. Every time was different with him, and you’ll admit, he was into some pretty crazy shit. 

But marriage? As hunters? Cara must be playing some kind of game… Surely she wouldn’t know if Dean had a ring? 

Were you ready for this commitment? You honestly couldn’t say. Sure, you were in love, but Dean and you really weren’t the type to settle down. 

Neither of you would stop hunting for a while. How would you—  
Your thoughts were cut short. 

“Sam, hey…” You casually stepped away from the door, trying to act normal.   
But Sam’s no idiot, and he caught on right away. 

“Eavesdropping, are we?” he said with his eyebrows raised. He reached down and ruffled your hair. This wasn’t abnormal, because even though you were   
a year older than him, you were still a foot shorter. And that led to being treated like a little sister (at least by Sam—sometimes you wondered if he wasn’t jealous of Dean). 

“Don’t tell?” You asked weakly. He just shook his head, walking away.

“You were going to find out soon enough.” He laughs.  
Find out? Was he really going to propose? Yes, some people would say it was about time, having been together for over two years.   
Deciding you needed to mull things over; you went to the bedroom you were sharing with Dean at your sister’s house. You stripped down to just your black lace panties, and grabbed one of Dean’s flannel shirts out of his bag.   
Pulling it on, you sank into the bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

*** 

The next morning—was it morning already? Dean woke you with light kisses on your neck. You smiled sleepily and turned your head to kiss him. It was a sloppy kiss, and he pressed into you deeper. Pulling back for a moment, he maneuvered around, taking something from your shirt pocket. 

“Y/N, It’s funny that you chose this shirt…” He started. You must have looked confused. “What, you didn’t notice?” he asked incredulously. 

“I was tired!” You pushed his shoulder back playfully. “What didn’t I notice?”  
Dean got up from on top of you, and you sat up, yawning. When you opened your eyes, Dean was on one knee.

“Y/N, I love you, and I want to be with you forever. I want to have amazing sex with you, and only you, every night for the rest of my life.”   
He was holding out a ring, simple, and gold. Your eyes began to fill with tears. 

“It was my mother’s.” He held it out, pulling your hand into his, kissing it. “Will you marry me?” 

Tears were streaming down your face at this point, and it took all your energy to stammer one little word. “Yes,” You whispered. He slid the ring onto your finger and grinned, pulling you off the bed and onto his knee, wrapping you up in a huge hug. 

Right at that moment, Sam and Cara burst into the room. 

“CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!” They yelled in unison.   
You were still practically naked, and so was Dean, in only boxers. But you both stood up together, and pulled them each into hugs. 

“He loves you,” Cara whispered into your ear as she hugged you.

“Damn straight.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: oneshotwinchester


End file.
